


You Gonna Miss The Girl

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly Sara was never a Disney fan, that was Laurel's kind of shit. So normally fairytales weren't something she believed in, that is until she found herself into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gonna Miss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disney got me bad on this one! Strangely listening to this songs was what gave birth to the general idea.

**~You Gonna Miss The Girl~**

* * *

**Part I Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

Honestly Sara was never a Disney fan, that was Laurel's kind of shit. So normally fairytales weren't something she believed in, that is until she found herself into a fucking one. If six years before someone had told her that she'd have to watch her sister's boyfriend, turned her boyfriend, turned a person coming back from the dead, turned an infamous vigilante falling in love she would have cracked a rib laughing. Thinking about it, Oliver had too many identities for his on good! She should talk to him about it, really.

But back to the subject in hand she just couldn't get how ignorant both Felicity and Oliver were. Was Sara the only one seeing that thing between them? Truth be told, she felt somewhat jealous of the way he looked at Felicity. He had never, and Sara meant  _never_ , looked at her like that. The poor idiot was so in love with the IT girl. She sighed and Dig threw her a glance.

"What's bothering you?" He asked going back to his work.

"Them!" She exclaimed pointing to where Oliver and Felicity (or even better Olicity, she had given them that nickname, it made her strangely proud) stood arguing per usual. "Why don't they fuck already? The tension is killing me!" Dig laughed softly, shaking his head.

"They'll figure it out eventually." And the conversation was dropped.

"I ship them so hard." Sara muttered and moved to throw a few punches on the punching bag.

* * *

**Part II I Won't Say I'm In Love**

"Are you ever gonna tell her?" She asked as she landed a hard kick against his side. Oliver rubbed the tender spot frowning his eyes never leaving Felicity's form a few feet away.

"What?" Then again his brain was never his strong feature.

"Oliver!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention. His eyes met hers for a few moments. "Are you ever going to let Felicity know that you are in love with her?" She pronounced slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I'm not in love with Felicity!" He whispered almost offended, his voice reaching new heights making Sara laugh.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude!" She teased, smirking. At that moment she decided that embarrassed red suited Oliver better than jealousy green.

* * *

**Part III Kiss The Girl**

Their first kiss didn't come until months after that last convo Sara had with Oliver. It was another night, another crazy villain to take down but not before he got a hold of Felicity. Oliver hadn't realised his feelings for her or maybe had turned a blind eye on them but their enemies didn't. And they gladly used that to their advantage, they kidnapped Felicity and promptly drove Oliver insane with worry. If it wasn't for her and Diggle no one of them would have made it out alive.

If you ask Sara this was what Oliver needed to get his head out of his ass. So that brought them three days later after the kidnap, sound and safe back to the mansion. At times like these she seriously thought that they were in a fucking Disney movie because as soon as they passed the threshold Oliver crashed his lips against Felicity's and Sara was a step away from bursting into a song. Much like Sebastian from The Little Mermaid minus the singing frogs and birds. Which if you think about it would be so cool but that was not the point right now!

Because she needed to make Oliver move this whole scene somewhere else or they were getting to see  _another_  kind of movie.

* * *

**Part IV Ever Ever After**

"Aunty?" The five year old girl tagged at her jean. Sara bend down and picked the little monkey in her arms.

"Yes, princess?" Elsa Moira Queen was the spitting image of her father and no one could doubt it. From her blue and blonde hair to her charming attitude, she was a hundred percent a Queen. She was also the most precious thing they all had, what with being the first baby in the family.

_Their weird little family, with its geniuses and its super heroes._

"Will you tell me the story again?" The toddler asked playing with a strand of Sara's hair. A small smile pulled at her lips as she adjusted the little girl in her arms.

"Which one, darling?" She prompted knowing the answer.

"Of how mummy and daddy met!" The girl exclaimed seemingly annoyed because apparently Sara didn't follow her train of thoughts today.

"That one!" Sara's voice was laced with fake surprised. She had been telling that story since Elsa was just an embryo. As her godmother and one of her favorite aunts she felt obligated to educate the child on how stupid her parents were so she can avoid the same mistakes. Surpassingly after that first kiss they shared, her favorite couple moved quite fast. Thank God for that because Sara would have murdered them if she had to sit through another argument of how short Felicity's skirts were or how much Oliver walking around shirtless distracted Felicity.

They got married a year in into their relationship, Sara was even Felicity's maid of honour. Six months later Oliver knocked Felicity up, which came as no surprise since there wasn't a place someone of the team didn't bust them defiling, both in the mansion and in the lair. Sara had to clean those training mats quite a few times!

She moved to sit at the armchair by the window and laid Elsa against her chest as they got comfortable. "Once upon a time…" She started placing a kiss against her goddaughter's temple.

_They so were a fucking Disney movie!_


End file.
